


Gafas para leer de cerca

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace unos años Mark se habría echado a correr ante algo tan doméstico y normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gafas para leer de cerca

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _Contentito-tirando-a-borracho!Mark vuelve a casa para encontrarse con En-pijama-y-pantuflas-leyendo-sobre-el-sofá!Eduardo. Sex and fluff happen. Sobre la alfombra._

Chris farfulla entre dientes lo idiotas e irresponsables que son mientras los lleva en coche a casa. Dustin está sentado de lado en el asiento del copiloto, riéndose y dándole golpecitos a Chris en la mejilla con el dedo índice. Mark le ríe la gracia como un bobo y Chris le aparta de un manotazo.   
  
-No es así como quiero morir –dice Chris, y por el tono de su voz se podría decir que alguien va a morir en breve.   
  
-Yo no quiero que te mueras –contesta Dustin.- Mark tampoco, ¿verdad, Mark?   
  
-No. No te mueras Chris.   
  
-Ojalá mañana deseéis estar muertos –farfulla Chris.   
  
Mark cierra los ojos y escucha a Dustin canturrear la canción que suena de fondo en la radio. Unos minutos más tarde el coche se para y Chris anuncia que han llegado a su casa. Se ofrece con muy pocas ganas a acompañarle si cree que no va a poder hacerlo solo, pero Mark ya ha salido del coche para cuando termina de preguntar. Dustin saca la cabeza por la ventanilla y se despida con un grito de ¡dominación! y Mark contesta con un saludo militar. Se oye a Chris chillarle a Dustin que meta la cabeza en el coche antes de que se la arranque de cuajo un buzón.   
  
Camina los metros que le separan de casa con ligera dificultad y en un momento de repentina claridad espera que no haya nadie espiándole para hacer una foto que acabará en Gawker y que provocaría que Chris le gritase un poco más de lo que está seguro que lo hará mañana. Consigue abrir la puerta al segundo intento. Se apoya en la pared con una mano y se quita una zapatilla y luego otra y las deja en el suelo sin fijarse donde caen. Al principio le sorprende que esté todo tan silencioso, pero hay luz y se dirige hacia el salón.   
  
Eduardo está sentado en el sofá, las piernas estiradas y los pies apoyados en la mesa de madera del centro, un cojín en el regazo y un libro entre las manos. Lleva ese pijama ridículo, porque Eduardo tiene pijamas y no ropa cómoda para dormir como Mark; los pantalones de algodón son de rayas azules y blancas y una camiseta blanca a juego. Las gafas de montura negra que tiene que ponerse desde hace un año para ver de cerca, conducir y leer le caen por el puente de la nariz. Hace unos años Mark se habría echado a correr ante algo tan doméstico y normal. Ahora le provoca una sensación cálida en el pecho, una calma que nunca pensó que alcanzaría.   
  
-¿Qué lees?    
  
Eduardo da un pequeño respingo en el sofá y se coloca las gafas.   
  
-Asfixia.   
  
Mark se apoya en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y observa unos segundos. Eduardo tiene el pelo despeinado y se da cuenta de que lleva las zapatillas que una de las hermanas de Mark le regaló en Hanukkah. Son dos gatos peludos y según Eduardo, calentitas y cómodas.   
  
-Madre mía, qué bueno estás –dice.   
  
Eduardo arquea una ceja, le mira un poco sorprendido.   
  
-¿Estás borracho? –pregunta.   
  
-No –miente Mark, y Eduardo ladea la cabeza.   
  
-Sí lo estás.   
  
-Un poquito –concede Mark.   
  
Mark se acerca al sofá y se sienta al lado de Eduardo. Apoya la barbilla en su hombro. Eduardo gira la cabeza y le mira. Mark cierra los ojos.   
  
-Estás sonriendo –comenta Eduardo.   
  
-¿Sí?    
  
-Tienes esa sonrisa bobalicona en la cara –explica, y seguro que él también está sonriendo.   
  
-Eso es porque mi novio está muy bueno.   
  
-Oh Dios mío –se ríe Eduardo, le tiemblan los hombros y Mark le coge por la cintura con un brazo.- Estás muy borracho.   
  
Mark le besa en el cuello. Le huele, el suavizante del pijama recién lavado y los rastros de aftershave. Eduardo mueve la cabeza y Mark le mira concentrado. Extiende una mano y traza las cejas de Eduardo con un dedo, por encima de las gafas y muy despacio, y luego su nariz.   
  
-Estás tan borracho –repite en voz baja.   
  
-Y tú eres tan guapo.   
  
-Mark –se queja Eduardo, sonrojado.   
  
-Pensaba que estábamos jugando a las obviedades.   
  
Mark pone la mano en su mandíbula, acaricia con los dedos. Le coge por el cuello y le atrae los centímetros que le faltan para poder besarle, breve y tan sólo los labios. Eduardo suspira contra su boca. Le vuelve a besar, más despacio y con ganas. Mark se mueve, no sin poca dificultad, intenta sentarse a horcajadas sobre Eduardo y se agarra a él. Eduardo le ayuda sujetándole por la cintura. Mark cuela las manos debajo de la camiseta, araña con delicadeza y Eduardo se estremece.   
  
-Hueles tan bien –murmura contra su piel, le mordisquea en el cuello.   
  
Eduardo aprieta los dedos en su cintura. Le sujeta para que no caiga hacia atrás.   
  
-Esta camiseta es muy suave –comenta, y toquetea el borde entre los dedos, frota la mejilla contra el hombro de Eduardo.   
  
Mark le coge la cabeza entre las manos y le besa, caracolea la lengua, le muerde el labio y tira de el. Mete una mano por el pantalón, aparta el elástico del calzoncillo y le coge la polla con firmeza. Mueve la mano con un poco de torpeza, tiene que cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente en la de Eduardo para que todo deje de dar vueltas.   
  
-Siempre tan caliente –susurra, gira la muñeca, lo siente arder en la palma de la mano, cada vez más duro.- Quiero. Quiero…   
  
Piensa en todo lo que quiere en este momento, en una idea concreta.    
  
-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Eduardo, sin aliento, y moviendo las caderas en movimientos circulares.   
  
Mark se quita de encima de Eduardo y está a punto de caer de espaldas pero Eduardo le coge rápidamente de los brazos y acaba cayendo encima de él. Eduardo sonríe y le aparta el pelo de la frente. Aún lleva las gafas y los ojos parecen brillarle aún más a través de los cristales.   
  
-Deberías llevarlas todo el tiempo, Wardo –aconseja, e intenta tocar la montura pero acaba poniendo un dedo en el cristal.- Aunque mejor no, te hacen parecer más sexy y me dan ganas de… no sé, hacerte de todo. Todo el tiempo.   
  
Siente la erección de Eduardo en el estómago y recuerda lo que quería hacer hace un instante. Se desliza hacia abajo hasta que está de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas de Eduardo. Tira del pantalón y Eduardo se levanta para que pueda bajárselo. Le acaricia el interior de los muslos, alcanza con una mano y le sujeta mientras besa la punta, roza con la lengua. Eduardo le coge del pelo con una mano, la deja ahí, sin apresurarle. Tan sólo lame y escucha los gemidos de Eduardo, la respiración agitada.    
  
-Jesús, no seas un capullo –le urge Eduardo.   
  
-¿Quién es Jesús? –le mira con toda la seriedad de la que es capaz, que es poca. Más bien nada.   
  
-¿Vas a hacer más chistes malos o chupármela?   
  
-Eres un romántico, Wardo. Pero no importa, yo te quiero igual.   
  
Eduardo le da un golpe con la pierna en el hombro. Se ha apartado las gafas de la cara y las tiene en la cabeza como una diadema. Se ha despeinado aun más y tiene las mejillas coloradas. Mark le besa en el muslo y dos segundos después tiene la polla de Eduardo en la boca. Eduardo tira de su pelo y tensa las piernas a ambos lados. Mark sabe que no es la mejor mamada que le ha hecho, se siente torpe y placenteramente mareado, es como las primeras veces. Sin embargo, a Eduardo le cuesta no retorcerse un poco y Mark lo siente en la lengua y el fondo de la garganta. Eduardo se corre en un tiempo record y Mark traga satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.   
  
Se apoya en los muslos de Eduardo con las manos y le mira mientras se recupera. Eduardo deja las gafas a un lado del sofá y se pasa las manos por la cara. Suspira hondo. Mark alcanza con una mano y le coge del cuello de la camiseta. Tira de ella y Eduardo cae hacia delante al mismo tiempo que Mark se mueve hacia un lado y termina golpeándose en la cabeza en el suelo. Es un lío de piernas y brazos hasta que Eduardo se desenreda.   
  
-¿Te has hecho daño? –pregunta, preocupado, y le toca en la cabeza.   
  
Mueve los dedos con cuidado y Mark cierra los ojos. No le duele, no del todo, tan sólo es una pequeña presión y lo que más siente son los dedos de Eduardo apenas rozándole.    
  
-Estás sonriendo otra vez –dice Eduardo.   
  
-¿Te molesta? –abre los ojos, Eduardo está más cerca de lo que había calculado.   
  
-No –le besa en la comisura de los labios.- Es sólo que mañana no te va a apetecer hacerlo.   
  
Mark frunce los labios y Eduardo se echa a reír.    
  
-Qué bobo eres –dice, afectuoso y le besa. Añade en un murmuro, a unos milímetros de su boca:- muy bobo.   
  
Mark le rodea con los brazos y una pierna y se frota contra él. Eduardo cuela una mano entre ellos, baja la cremallera del vaquero y desabrocha el botón.   
  
-¿Quieres hacerlo? –le pregunta, y Mark suspira de alivio cuando siente los dedos de Eduardo rodeándole.   
  
Niega con la cabeza.   
  
-No. No hace falta –contesta, estruja la camiseta de Eduardo entre las manos.- Esto está bien. No pares, Wardo.   
  
-¿Así, cariño? –y mueve la mano muy despacio, con la fricción justa y Mark asiente.   
  
Eduardo le besa, la boca abierta y el aliento caliente, la lengua trazando círculos en el paladar. Acelera el ritmo de la mano y Mark se arquea intentando lograr más contacto. Siente la tensión en los dedos de los pies, una mezcla de fuego líquido y alcohol en el fondo del estómago que se expande por todo su cuerpo. Eduardo aprieta de pronto y Mark le muerde el labio sin querer cuando se corre.   
  
Mark se relaja en la alfombra regalo de alguien que les odiaba porque a ninguno de los dos les gusta, pero tampoco la quitan. Es un poco peluda, sólo que ahora que Mark se da cuenta, es bastante suave y cómoda. Hunde los dedos entre los finos hilos sintéticos.   
  
-Esta alfombra es muy suave –dice.   
  
-Está bien. Venga, arriba.   
  
Eduardo se levanta apoyándose en el sofá y la mesa. Mark se da cuenta de pronto de lo reducido que es el espacio. Observa como Eduardo se sube el pantalón del pijama y luego le coge de las manos y le obliga a levantarse tirando de él. Mark le rodea la cintura con los brazos y apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.   
  
-Menos mal que eres poquita cosa –dice Eduardo, le hace cosquillas al reírse en su oreja.   
  
Le ayuda a subir las escaleras y le hace limpiarse un poco antes de irse a la cama. A Mark le da igual si apesta a alcohol y está pegajoso. De todos modos le hace caso y se pone una camiseta vieja y un pantalón de algodón desgastado. Luego se lava los dientes, no está muy seguro de si es su cepillo o el de Eduardo y tampoco cree que por una noche importe. Aunque no le va a decir nada, porque Eduardo es extrañamente escrupuloso para algunas cosas. Mark se echa a reír pensando en los lugares en los que Eduardo ha tenido su boca.   
  
Cuando sale del baño Eduardo está en su lado de la cama. Mark está un poco cansado y aún siente los restos del alcohol en el cuerpo. Arrastra los pies hasta la cama y se tumba a su lado.   
  
-¿Qué celebrabais? –pregunta Eduardo, con curiosidad.   
  
-Ya ni me acuerdo. Es posible que nada, con Dustin cualquier excusa es buena, que no es como si las necesitase a la hora de beber. O de hacer nada, realmente. –contesta.   
  
Se fija en la pequeña marca roja del labio inferior de Eduardo. La toca con un dedo.   
  
-¿Te he hecho daño? –Eduardo niega una vez y le besa con suavidad.   
  
-Duérmete –ordena.   
  
-Qué mandón estás –murmura y Eduardo le da un codazo.   
  
Mark se queda dormido intentado recordar por qué demonios han bebido esa noche.   
  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
